Sea Goddess
The Sea Goddess is a minor character first seen in the eighth Dark Parables game, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. Her name is Thalassa and she is the patron goddess of seafaring men. Appearance Thalassa has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a long blue dress with gold detailing. Her appearance can vary from a peaceful, serene look to a terrifying one - depending on her mood. History Like other goddesses, Thalassa has been around since the beginning of time. Being able to control the seas and create storms at will, she has been worshipped by seafaring men and will grant them special protection. She also has many animal familiars whom she deeply loves - one of these familiars was a goldfish that died at the hands of a greedy former fisherman. In retaliation for the goldfish's death, Thalassa cursed the man's tinderbox. Thalassa befriended King Alexandros of Prasino and assisted him in many battles against the Kingdom of Kokkino. As their friendship grew, she eventually trusted him with a powerful relic called the Staff of the Ancients. However, the king was led astray by Chancellor Cassius and decided to betray the goddess. He used the Staff to imprison Thalassa and used a blood binding ritual to bind her to his will, forcing her to serve his kingdom. Furious at this betrayal, the goddess cursed Alexandros and his family, turning the king into a monstrous crab and his daughters into mermaids. In order to break her curse and regain their humanity, she made each of his daughters locate a specific elemental orb. For the king to regain his humanity, he needed to use the five orbs to power on a machine that would strengthen and focus the goddess's power. It took centuries for King Alexandros and his daughters to fulfill these tasks, but they did manage to do so. The king had undoubtedly hoped that the Goddess's increased strength would further his own aims, but such was not the case. Once her power was magnified by the machine, Thalassa broke free of the chains holding her in Prasino and unleashed her fury on the very seas she once protected. Purple poison raged through the water and into the air above, swirling with all of the goddess's pent up rage and frustration. With the help of the Fairytale Detective, King Alexandros undid the blood binding he'd done, freeing the Goddess from the final bonds held on her. Now placated, Thalassa calmed the raging storms and cleansed the seas of her poison. She disappeared from sight in a burst of fresh water. Relevant parables A King's Folly (from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) There was once a noble king who was embroiled in a war with a rival kingdom. He had the grace of the Sea Goddess on his side, and she offered him her Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle. As his power grew stronger, so did his thirst for more. With the advice of his trusty chancellor, the king went through a Binding Ritual, which imprisoned the Sea Goddess and her powers for his favor only. The heartbroken Sea Goddess cursed the king to live an immortal life with the face of a sea monster, forever chained to his sunken castle. He realized he had been betrayed by the chancellor, the enemy's planted spy. The Goddess gave him only one possible cure, in the form of five elemental orbs. The king's daughters - themselves transformed into mermaids by the curse - roamed the waters in search of the orbs. Centuries passed and only the last orb remained to be found. But as time passed, the king's obsession with a cure obliterated his compassion, until his soul became as wretched as his face. The Wrath of a Sea Goddess (fromThe Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) Thalassa, the patron goddess of seafaring men, protected the islands' ships. Among her charges were two rival kingdoms: Kokkino and Prasino. When a young king of Prasino ascended the throne, and the war between the kingdoms grew fiercer, he made overtures to befriend the goddess. As they grew closer, she showed favor to his battleships and gave him her own Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle, but greed soon poisoned their friendship. The young king wanted dominance over the resources and trading of the sea, but he also coveted the power and guardianship of the goddess for his own kingdom. The king and his trusted chancellor devised a way to imprison the goddess's soul, deep within the caverns of his island. Relying on Thalassa's trust in him, the king easily tricked her and enslaved her to his kingdom. Deceived, Thalassa seethed with hate as she was forced to do their bidding. She vowed revenge on the Prasino king and his descendants, and waited for an opportunity to unleash her revenge. The Curse Is Born (from The Thief and the Tinderbox) On a very misty day in a kingdom far away, a fisherman caught a goldfish who was no ordinary fish but a familiar of the Sea Goddess herself, who loved all of her animal companions very much. The fisherman had heard ancient tales of magic, so he made a deal with the goldfish: if she fulfilled three wishes, he would set her free. The goldfish agreed and brought him riches untold, true love, and the throne of the kingdom. With three wishes granted, the goldfish expected the fisherman to fulfill his end of the bargain. But the former fisherman had become a greedy King and couldn't part with such powerful magic. He put the goldfish into an old tinderbox until he needed more wishes, and it wasn't long before the goldfish died of sorrow. When the Sea Goddess heard about her friend, she was heartbroken and cursed the King's tinderbox to punish his greed; anyone who kept the tinderbox until the third wish was fulfilled would end up its slave, forced to obey another's wishes. Powers and abilities * Water Powers: As Goddess of the Sea, Thalassa can control water itself. She can shape the water into huge watery vortexes and spouts capable of great destruction and can summon floods to consume whole kingdoms. She could also use water as windows like the mermaid fountain in the Temple garden. She can also breathe underwater. * Storms: Through the use of wind and water, Thalassa can create powerful storms, cyclones and hurricanes. * Magic Bubble: Thalassa forms a magic bubble around Prasino, protecting the kingdom from the miles of sea water above and around it. It also allowed creatures of land and sea to live within it, meaning fish can breathe and swim through the air like birds and humans can breath and walk as if they are still in the surface world. * Purple Poison: '''Her poison is capable of killing sea life on contact. She can spread it through water and it is capable of infecting plant life in the sea, turning it a bright purple color. Mermaids are immune to this poison. * '''Battle Prowess: When she wishes, she is able to assist in battles fought on the seas. * '''Scream: '''When angry, the goddess can emit a powerful shriek, one strong enough to knock the detective off her feet and even cause rock to break. * '''Magic: '''The Sea Goddess could cast spells and curses. She turned king Alexandros into a crab-like monster and his five daughters into mermaids. Thalassa changed the tinderbox into a powerful wish-granting artifact and cast the curse which made whoever made a third wish serve as the tinderbox's genie until the next wisher. Her sorcery also granted her the power to teleport(only once she was free) and levitate. * '''Immortality: '''The Sea Goddess could live for ever without growing old. Relationships * King Alexandros (former friend) * Naida (cursed victim) * Calliope (cursed victim) * Theresa (cursed victim) * Althea (cursed victim) * Daphne (cursed victim) * Prasino (patron land) * Kokkino (patron land) * Goldfish (friend/familiar) Trivia *Thalassa means 'sea' in Greek. Quotes Quotes by the Sea Goddess * "Complete the element machine, and nevermore shall you have to wear the face of a monster, and be shackled to this underwater kingdom." Quotes about the Sea Goddess * "Is this the Sea Goddess? No wonder she's so revered - she's scary!" * "The Sea Goddess has been in shackles for too long. Her rage and power are uncontrollable." Galleries Character= furious goddess.jpg|The Sea Goddess Destroys the Kingdoms chained goddess.jpg|Thalassa Prepares Her Curse sea goddess eyes closed.jpg|The Sea Goddess sea goddess eyes.jpg|The Sea Goddess sea goddess attacks.jpg|Thalassa Unleashes Her Curse sea goddess in fountain.jpg|The Sea Goddess Appears in a Fountain sea goddess 1.jpg|The Sea Goddess Rises from the Machine sea goddess 2.jpg|The Sea Goddess Breaks Her Chains sea goddess deluge.jpg|The Sea Goddess Floods Prasino sea goddess havoc.jpg|The Sea Goddess Wreaks Havoc sea goddess 3.jpg|The Sea Goddess is Unhappy sea goddess placated.jpg|The Sea Goddess, Placated sea goddess clears the sea.jpg|The Sea Goddess Clears the Seas |-|Depictions= sea goddess mural.jpg|Sea Goddess Door Mural and Fountain in Tower sea goddess puzzle.jpg|Sea Goddess Chained, from Fountain Disc Puzzle sea goddess temple emblem.jpg|Sea Goddess Temple Emblem sea goddess in temple hall.jpg|Sea Goddess Statue in Temple Hall sea goddess statue worship room.jpg|Sea Goddess Statue in Worship Room sea goddess fresco.jpg|Fresco Doorway in Goddess Temple sea goddess scroll library.jpg|Sea Goddess on a Scroll in the Library Prasino palace door emblem.jpg|Prasino Palace Door with Carving of Thalassa Puzzle king goddess.jpg|Door Lock Mural About the Goddess Sinking Prasino puzzle sunken kingdom.jpg|Door Lock Puzzle About the Goddess Sinking Prasino sea goddess balcony 1.jpg|Sea Goddess Carving on Balcony (Peaceful) sea goddess balcony 2.jpg|Sea Goddess Carving on Balcony (Raging) sea goddess mural balcony.jpg|Sea Goddess Mural on Balcony machine goddess document.jpg|The Goddess on a Document About the Machine sea goddess staff ancients.jpg|Sea Goddess in Book About Staff of Ancients Sea goddess parchment.jpg|King's Parchment on How to Remove the Curse Gold trident mural.jpg|King Alexandros and Thalassa in Golden Mural sea goddess plaque.jpg|Plaque Depicting Sea Goddess sea goddess statue orb.jpg|Sea Goddess on Statue Orb in Temple fallen sea goddess statue.jpg|Fallen Sea Goddess Statue in Crystal Cave goddess figurine.jpg|Sea Goddess Figurine sea goddess figure close.jpg|Sea Goddess Figurine Close Up sea goddess fresco shells.jpg|Sea Goddess Shell Fresco sea goddess painting kb.jpg|Painting in Bluebeard's Forbidden Chamber sparkle sea goddess.jpg|Statue of the Sea Goddess in Forbidden Chamber thalassa-eel-diffgem.jpg|Thalassa Difficulty Gem |-|Locations= kb temple entrance.jpg|Sea Goddess Temple Before the Curse lm tower.jpg|The Goddess's Tower lm temple entrance.jpg|The Sea Goddess Temple Arisen lm temple hall.jpg|Sea Goddess Temple Entrance lm room of worship.jpg|Room of Worship in the Goddess's Temple lm machine room.jpg|The Goddess's Machine sea goddess secret garden.jpg|Sea Goddess's Secret Garden Kb seashore.jpg|Statues of the Goddess Outside Kokkino sea goddess chamber.jpg|Sea Goddess Hidden Chamber |-|Other Images= Prasino goddess note.jpg|King's Parchment About Imprisonment of the Goddess goddess fallen scroll.jpg|Scroll About People Turning to the Goddess in War Prasino king goddess plaque.jpg|Plaque About Alexandro and Thalassa's Friendship Wrath of goddess parable.jpg|"The Wrath of a Sea Goddess" Parable Image temple note.jpg|Note About Kokkino Sea Goddess Temple Tinder-the-curse-is-born.jpg|"The Curse is Born" Parable Image Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Antagonists Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard Category:Females Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Deities